


The Dream Of You

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Complicated Relationships, Dysphoria, Enemies to Friends, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Self-Hatred, Smut, Trans Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Thomas' alcoholism was going to kill him one day. He knew that but he'd made promises to James and to Lafayette to fight it for as long as he could. So when Lafayette suggests an alternative solution Thomas accepts.He could never have known how much that one night would change.





	The Dream Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't make sense? Don't worry. Makes too much sense already? Well, I wrote this over a year ago when I didn't really know the fandom and was scared to post smut. I want to publish this in it's 'pure' form. So I'm correcting typos and stuff but still referring to James as Madison (a habit I have now fallen out of) and similar things

Thomas Jefferson was bored. That wasn’t exactly new. Being one of the most intelligent people in America tended to leave you a bit bored at times. However this boredom hadn’t shifted and his hands were itching towards the bottle he had kept stashed away.

When Lafayette and Madison had worked out just how deep the problem went they’d ransacked his house. They had taken every bottle they could find and dragged him kicking and screaming to an AA meeting. While he was sobering up he hated both of them, hated them with a fiery passion. It was only when he was recovering that he apologised for what he’d said, when he thanked them for what they did.

But an alcoholic is never cured. They can only be in recovery. He, Thomas corrected himself, could only be in recovery. He was still sick.

Thomas’ eyes roved around the room, looking for some kind of distraction. He was probably meant to call someone at this point, beg someone to come over and just sit with him until he knew he could control his urges. The last time he went on a binge he nearly killed himself.

Best not to repeat that.

Thomas pulled out his phone before punching in Lafayette’s number. The phone rang for several long minutes until Lafayette finally picked up.

“Mon ami!” Thomas winced at the slur in Lafayette’s voice.

“Are you drunk?”

“Non, mon ami. I am enjoying my life!”

“Laf…” Thomas trailed off. He couldn’t burden Lafayette with this. “Don’t worry. Go have fun.”

“Wait, what was it you want mon ami?”

“I…”

“Is it the drink?” Lafayette’s voice had turned serious. He was still drunk, so drunk he might not even remember the conversation the next morning, but he was serious.

“Yeah.”

“Mon ami, I cannot help you now…”

“I know Laf. It- it’s fine. I’ll call Madison or-”

“Madison is out of town mon ami. I would send Hercules around but he is with me.”

“O-okay.” Thomas took in a long breath. “It’ll be fine.”

“How close are you?”

“Very.” Thomas admitted.

“At least there is nothing in the house.” The silence that followed told Lafayette a bit too much. “Thomas?”

“It’s one bottle.”

“Thomas!” Lafayette scolded. Thomas closed his eyes and nodded.

“I just couldn’t throw it out, Laf.”

“Okay.” Lafayette seemed to cast around for a moment before his drunk brain latched onto an idea. “I have a number you shall call.”

“A support number?”

Lafayette laughed at that. “Non, non, mon ami. A- a companion service.”

“You’re saying I should hire a prostitute?” Thomas deadpanned. Lafayette clicked his tongue in distaste.

“You Americans with your restrictions! This person is good at their job and so they are paid for it. It is no different to your job.”

“I don’t fuck strangers, Laf.”

“Mon ami, s’il vous plait, give this one a chance.”

“Laf-”

“If nothing then they will occupy you. Please mon ami, give them a chance.”

Lafayette’s pleading tone managed to push Thomas over the edge.

“Okay. What do I-”

“Make sure your house is not a complete mess. I shall pay and direct them to your house. From there it is your choice. They know what they are doing.”

“Okay. Thanks?”

“My pleasure mon ami.” With that Lafayette hung up and left Thomas standing there. He paused for a moment before he shook his head. Somehow his friend had just ordered a prostitute for him and, from what it sounded like, a prostitute Lafayette had hired in the past.

“Christ.” Thomas mumbled. Just when he thought his friendship with the Frenchman couldn’t get weirder.

 

After Thomas had cleaned away a bit of his house he had to wait. He had to just… wait for someone to arrive who would fuck him. He had no idea what to think. In all his time in Europe he didn’t do this. He didn’t sleep with anyone, back when-

As the doorbell rang Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin. He stood before he brushed himself down. Was he meant to look good? Would they care? As Thomas approached the door he suddenly realised he didn’t even know what gender the person would be.

Lafayette’s preferences ranged from, well, just about anything. Lafayette said it was a French thing but Thomas wasn’t sure. Thomas himself was pan, a fact Lafayette knew full well.

Thomas opened the door and had just about time to see long hair before there were lips on his. The woman (?) pushed the door closed behind her (?) and pushed Thomas against the wall. Thomas couldn’t help the moan as the woman began to ravish his neck with small nips and long kisses. Thomas arched into the sensation and the woman (?) pulled back.

Thomas was pretty sure it was a woman. She had make up covering her face and was wearing a long red dress which showed off her breasts. Her long dark hair fell down her back. Something about her face was familiar but Thomas didn’t think too much about it.

“Wh-wha-” Thomas muttered out. He heard the woman laugh which he thought was a bit unfair. She took his hand and pulled him in one direction. His fuzzy brain didn’t quite compute it until they were climbing the stairs. “B-bedroom?” She shot him a look which got rid of the rest of his mental capacity. He pointed to a room and she nodded.

When they were inside she started kissing him again, hands delving into his pants. He groaned into the kiss and felt her smile slightly.

“Dress?” Thomas gasped out. She pulled his hands to the zip at the side and he pulled it down, revelling as more and more of her dark skin became visible. “You’re beautiful.” He mumbled. He yelped as he was suddenly pushed onto the bed. The woman followed him. She bit at his neck and he whimpered as his erection continued to grow.

As the woman shifted she felt it. She looked surprised before that expression was gone. She pulled back all contact and he moaned. She slowly pulled down his pants and he groaned as his underpants went with it.

He was already hard, precum dribbling down the side. She smiled before bending down and licking it. Thomas bucked up as pleasure took over his brain. She pulled off the rest of her dress slowly as he gazed on. Her bra was next and finally her underpants. Thomas was panting by the time she was naked. He suddenly felt overdressed in his t-shirt.

Before he could think too much about it she pulled out a condom packet and ripped it open. He stared up at the ceiling and moaned as it came into contact with his dick. When it was on she crawled over him and continued to create friction across his dick.

“Please-” Thomas gasped out. The woman did nothing other than bending down to kiss him. He moaned and tried to buck his hips but as soon as he did she pulled back, not letting him do a thing. He whined in almost pain. “Please-”

The woman seemed to take pity on him as she slowly lowered herself onto him. He gasped out as the sensations flooded him. He was panting by the time she began to move. He continued to moan loudly as he felt something warm gather in the base of his body.

His hands were twisted into the blanket as he began to buck up into her. He could barely string two coherent thoughts together as he felt his orgasm approaching. She seemed to sense it as well, rocking more forcibly until he came with a shout.

She pulled off and rolled the condom off before throwing it into the bin. Thomas lay on his back, gasping for air. She smiled at him softly before she leant down and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
